vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PrincessDaisyFan99/Top 20 Vocaloids I want to see in a Homestar Runner Toon
Inspired by WatchMojo's Top 10 Videos. Have you ever imagine if Homestar Runner characters met some Singers? Here is some 20 Vocaloids to debut on the Homestar Runner Toon. #Utatane Piko.He Sounds like Homestar Runner, But Didn't have the same Voice Actors. He will be in a Strong Bad Email Episode where Piko meets the Brothers Strong and The Cheat. and Even meet Homestar! The song in The Cheat's Record Player is Piko Piko☆Legend of the Night. #Mew. Imagine if the Hurricane sounds simular to Prima and Mew. She can be in a Toon where Marzipan encounters one of my Favorite Vocaloid3 Japanese Female vocals. She can have a Vocaloid cover of Cool Tapes. #SeeU and UNI. Imagine a Homestar Runner toon where SeeU, Vora, Khylin and UNI teach the Homestar Runner Characters how to speak Korean language. Her main demo is Run while UNI has her main demo Boundary(which Khylin has a Cover). Khylin has her main demo Abandoned and her Eazy Dance Cover and Vora and SeeU both have Covers for I=Fantasy and Donut Hole! Their songs and Covers will make an appearence in a Homestar Runner Toon #Oliver, BIG AL and SWEET ANN.Oliver voiced Puppycat from the Bee and the Puppycat and Sweet Ann made a Voice appearence on a Comedy Anime called Nichijou. Why not Homestar's Family? Homestar can Reunite with His family. His Mom (Voiced by SWEET ANN), His Dad (Voiced by BIG AL), and His little Brother (Voiced by Oliver). #Bruno, Clara and MAIKA(ONA). The Three can speak Spanish. They can make a Costume appearence on a Halloween Episode where Homestar and Marzipan dresses up as Bruno and Clara while Champeen dresses up as MAIKA and The Hurricane dresses up as ONA(If they returned to the Series). They can appear on an Episode where they teach them how to speak Spanish (Ona will Reveal herself as Maika in this toon). #LEON, LOLA and MIRIAM. Imagine if the Three Forgotten but Alive Vocaloids voiced Coach Z' Family. Coach Z' Mom (Voiced by LOLA). Coach Z' Dad(Which he's named Coach Zed) (Voiced by LEON). and Coach Z' Sister (Voiced by MIRIAM). What if Coach Z Reunites with his Family? #IA and ONE. If IA and ONE appeared on a Homestar Runner Toon. IA and ONE can meet up with Coach Z and Bubs and Marzipan and Homestar and Strong Bad and The Cheat! They can both Teach them How to speak Japanese. #Aoki Lapis and Merli. They are both Magical Fairies. They can Help save the Homestar Runner Characters is by calming them down with magic dust on them and they can tell the Horrible Painting Creature to stop giving them Jibblies. After the Horrible Painting creature Flee to Strong Mad's Closet. The Homestar Runner characters can sing a Song along with Lapis and Merli. #Luo Tianyi, YANHE, Xin Hua, Yuezheng Ling and Longya, Stardust, Mo Qingxian and Zhiyu Moke. In honor of Yao Luniang, Yuecheng, and Zhang ChuchuIncluding Xin Hua Japanese and V4 and Luo Tianyi V4 and Japanese (At Last!!)...I wanted a Toon where the Chinese Vocaloids Teach the Homestar Runner characters to Speak Chinese. #Galaco. In a Stinkoman Toon. Galaco will make a Role as a Princess (Which Stinkoman falls in love with). She came from Planet Cosmos and she has two Voices. the RED voice means that she's Calm, Nice, and a Happy Princess. the BLUE voiec means that she's Quiet. Shy. and a Cowardly Princess. if She appears in Stinkoman 20X6. She can reveal the Shadowey Figure as the 20X6 Strong Sad and she tells him to apoligize Stinkoman for kidnapping Pan Pan and 1-Up. She is the Helper of 20X6 The Cheat(Which he looks like Cheatball) 20X6 Coach Z and 20X6 Marzipan. #MAYU. People think MAYU is a Yandere. Maybe if there was a Scary Homestar Runner Toon based on Yandere Animes. MAYU will make a Role as a Goth like Psycho Killer who turns People into her Doll like Slaves. Strong Bad thought Strong Sad's Horror Anime Movie is a Myth. In Strong Sad's Dream. She axed the Door like in the Shining and she wanted to Force Strong Sad to be her Doll. Strong Sad will wake up from a nightmare in the end. Her theme song is Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez #Prima, Tonio, SONiKA and AVANNA. Tonio sounds like Bubs, But don't have the same Voice actors. Coach Z and Bubs will sing their song about their Relationship (Which they sing like Prima and Tonio). The Cheat translate his language to sound like SONiKA or Yumemi Nemu. Even Marzipan and the Citizens of Free Country can meet up with AVANNA. #YUU, KYO and WIL. YUU sounds like 1-UP and KYO sounds like Stinkoman, But don't have the same Voice actors. What if YUU, KYO and WIL (Known as ZOLA project) Sings a Theme song of Stinkoman 20X6 inspired by a Game Title of Stinkoman 20X6? #YOHIOloid. If YOHIOloid's Adele cover Rolling in the Deeps made an appearence on a Strong Bad Email....It can be seen on The Cheat's Record player as The Cheat's Favorite Vocaloid Cover. He can also make a Debut when he Meets the Brothers Strong. #Macne Nana. Macne Nana was Originally an Utauloid...Now she is a Vocaloid and more Cuter! If Marzipan dresses up as her in a Halloween toon. Macne Nana's fan will be surprised if they see her costume appearence. #VFlower. She and Strong Sad are both goths. She must make an Appearence in a Strong Bad Email where Strong Sad Met her. (Her Vocaloid3 Design will appear in this Strong Bad Email Toon.) #Chika. Chika sounds simular to The Cheat, But don't have the same Voice Actor/Actress. The Cheat will crossdress as her in a Strong Bad Email along with Strong Sad (Dressed as Yowane Haku) and Strong Bad (Dressed as Akita Neru) and Homestar (Dressed as Hatsune Miku) and Coach Z (Dressed as Kasane Teto) and Strong Mad, Marzipan and Bubs will react to them if they are dressed like Vocaloids. #VY1, VY2, CYBER DIVA and CYBER SONGMAN. Imagine if the Two Japanese and the English Vocals by Yamaha made an Appearence in a Toon where Homestar and his friends react to Their songs made by Producers. #Gumi, Kamui Gakupo, Ryuto, Lily and CUL. If they can also appear in a Toon where Homestar and his friends react to Their songs made by Producers...Guest stars will appear on the toon too! #MEIKO, KAITO, Rin, Len, Luka and Miku. Cause I wanted a Three Part Toon about Homestar runner characters meeting the Vocaloids. it will be a Youtube Red original Movie. The vocaloids will also meet Limozeen and Sloshy and the other bands(and singers and Voiceroids). Each Vocaloid and Homestar Fans will be surprised when they see this. Honorable Mentions: #Sachiko #ARSLOID #RUBY #Kaai Yuki #Hiyama Kiyoteru #Daina #Dex #Unity-Chan! #Azuki #Matcha #Nekomura Iroha #Macne Petit (and the Macne Family) #Rana #Otomachi Una #Tone Rion #Yumemi Nemu #Akita Neru #Yowane Haku #Kasane Teto and the UTAUloids (Since they are UTAUS and Teto is an April Fools Vocaloid) #Khylin and Vora #Fukase #Kokone #Other Singer Characters that are not Vocaloid (Including the Voiceroids) Category:Blog posts